


Легион

by lachance



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Road Trips
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Команда супергероев.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Легион

On candystripe legs spiderman comes  
Softly through the shadow of the evening sun  
Stealing past the window of the blissfully dead  
Looking for the victim shivering in bed  
The Cure

Когда полиция ловит их в первый раз – а это происходит в портовых доках в крошечном прибрежном городке посреди середины одуряющее жаркого августа – Цугава готов сдать их всех, и сдать четырежды, но Шого очень вовремя затыкает ему рот не очень тонким намеком на пару махинаций с фондом спортивной ассоциации. Цугава бледнеет, а потом ухмыляется и зигзагами проводит пальцами по губам, будто зашивает себе рот. Ханамия ударяется затылком о стену и вполголоса бормочет:

– Нашелся гребаный Локи. 

Цугава кривляется и переругивается с офицером. Вытертая спортивная куртка повисает на плечах так, будто велика ему на пару размеров, и, скорее всего, так оно и есть – длинные перегоны сушат мышцы даже спортсменам, тем более бывшим, а без регулярных тренировок все они теряют форму, сколько бы не были лучшим в своем жанре. Ханамия от скуки вытягивает руки перед собой. Выступающие костяшки, жестко очерченные под кожей фаланги, вены на внутренней стороне локтей – мечта наркомана. Хайзаки подбрасывает на ладони воображаемую арматуру, прикидывая, как проломит Цугаве сероватый выбритый череп. Томоки все еще пытается вывести надзирателя из себя. Из радиоприемника на его столе – древнего транзисторного уродца с одним огромным хриплым динамиком – надрывается Дэйв Гаан, говорящий о том, что хочет просто использовать того, кого называет своим братом.

Ледяная кирпичная кладка холодит спину, ожидание давит на плечи, тянет вниз так, будто к его ногам кто-то уже привязал шлакоблоки, и теперь они утягивают сжатое ледяной водой тело на самое дно. Не то что бы Ханамия всерьез верил в то, что их троих могут сейчас посадить. Скорее уж в то, что кто-нибудь однажды может скинуть его в реку с камнями в кармане. Но менее мучительно скучной от этого каждая секунда не становится.

В камере пахнет сыростью и каким-то тряпьем. Офицер приказывает им заткнуться. Шого устало оглядывается на Ханамию, пытающегося задремать на жесткой койке у правой стены, и говорит как-то нагло и беспомощно одновременно:

– Заткни этого мелкого уродца, а?

Он лениво пожимает плечами, не открывая глаз:

– Я не буду драться с Цугавой. Это бы выглядело так, будто я его бью, и ему это нравится.

*

Выпускают их только через сутки – под ругательства, обещания засадить каждого на пару лет и залог от Имаёши. Он прилетает из их родного города ранним утром, и встречает в дверях с мягкой улыбкой и твердой папкой в потайном отсеке узкого дипломата. Если бы не эта папка, можно было бы сказать, что с их шестнадцати Имаёши не изменился вовсе, но люди и правда меняются, и сильнее, чем от них ожидаешь.

Хайзаки, кажется, тошнит от одного его вида, а Ханамия ловит себя на том, что даже рад. Столько работать с бесполезными уродами – не хватит нервов, может, они и были отличными спортсменами лет пять назад, но все давно осталось в прошлом. 

Прохладный утренний ветер взъерошивает отросшие темные волосы, швыряет прямо в лицо пару сухих листьев, а потом уносит дальше по гладким ступеням вверх и прямо в приоткрытые двери. От недосыпа немного шатает, но Ханамия еще держится, а то, что Имаёши провел ночь в пути, выдают, пожалуй, только воспаленные веки. Его улыбкой все еще можно было бы резать листы плотного металла, и это привычно, это правильно, таков естественный порядок вещей.

– Сначала вы угоняете машину…

– С охраняемой полицейской стоянки. Ты меня за самоубийцу держишь?

– Я знаю твои таланты, Макото, – Имаёши не прекращает улыбаться, – не прибедняйся.

– Я не прибедняюсь. Я хочу выпустить тебе кишки и развесить их на фонарях, как рождественскую гирлянду.

– Хоть что-то в жизни никогда не меняется, – ладонь ложится на плечо под выцветшей футболкой, в глазах плещется ласка и угроза, изгиб улыбки не искажается, сколько не угрожай ему, – давай, за работу. Ты же умен, ты предпочтешь видеть меня, а не того, кто стоит за мной.

Имаёши невозможно смутить, и перспектива обсуждать свои планы прямо перед входом в полицейское отделение, пока усталые офицеры уходят с ночной смены, сжимая в руках бесконечные бумажные стаканчики, его тоже не смущает. Ханамия дергает плечом, стряхивая его руку, и едва не шипит сквозь зубы от злости – на поражение у него всегда не хватало выдержки, вся она уходила на то, чтобы победить.

– Как я вообще должен проворачивать такие дела… с этими? – Он указывает большим пальцем себе за спину, где Цугава безмятежно смотрит на закипающего от злости Хайзаки, и морщится, как от боли.

– Вы же моя команда супергероев, – Шоичи негромко смеется и коротко облизывает бледные губы, улыбаясь предвкушающе, ядовито, ножево, – Спайдермен, Локи и… пусть будет Брюс Беннер.

– Ты льстишь ему.

– Тебе тоже.

Еще три квартала, до самой гостиницы, где они решают переночевать и обсудить план, Ханамия так и напевает себе под нос песню Кьюр, и никак не может от нее отделаться.

*

Вероятно, если бы лет в шестнадцать он знал, где пригодятся навыки баскетболиста – умение быть быстрее того, кто пытается встать на пути, безошибочное понимание чужих слабостей, возможность из всех вероятных схем выбрать наиболее болезненную для противника, – он бросил бы баскетбол и начал играть в шоги. Для стратегии полезнее. А физиология, безупречная, выточенная годами тренировок выносливость, умение сконцентрировать все силы в одном простом действии, в итоге нужны лишь за тем, чтобы после трех суток за рулем не рухнуть на асфальт, не чувствуя ног. В первый раз так и произошло, и тогда Хайзаки молча вышел из машины и поднял его на руки, осторожно, почти бережно укладывая на заднее сидение. На удивление обошлось без комментариев. Цугава бы точно попытался нарваться, но Цугава присоединился к ним тремя сотнями миль позже – у самого побережья.

Тех, кто так перегоняет товар от берега к берегу, Имаёши слегка брезгливо называл погонщиками скота, и эту работу ему предлагал не без сожаления, справедливо считая, что Ханамия может гораздо больше, но он сам предпочел бы эту низшую ступень любой другой. Это открывало тысячи дорог, с самого начала двадцатого века Япония, как и Америка, стала страной возможностей, и он не собирался упускать ни одну из них. Небольшая партия амфетаминов под кучей картонных конвалют в аптечке… не самые разрешенные из таблеток вместо безобидных анальгетиков в этих конвалютах. Приятные суммы, оседающие на его банковском счете даже не были главной причиной, самой лучшей стала одна простая возможность быть этой дорогой под колесами. Впитать в себя без остатка каждый бетонный пустырь, россыпь городов по всей дорожной карте страны, границу между иссеченными солнцем полями и потрескавшимся асфальтом в глуши. Прозрачные, бесконечные ночи, затонувшие дни, податливый руль под пальцами, побеги от полиции, бездумное, глубокое небытие. Абсолютный покой, и всех расходов – что на бензин и нечастые ночевки в придорожных гостиницах. И необходимость терпеть Хайзаки, конечно. Но и в этом нашлись свои плюсы.

Ехать становится гораздо веселее, если в одном из этих огромных внедорожников отодвинуть водительское сидение так, что держать руль приходится одними кончиками пальцев, зато под ним умещается еще один человек.

– Я буду жать на педали, а ты просто следи, чтобы мы не врезались в дальнобойщика. 

– Чем ты собрался нажимать на них, задницей?

– А если и ей, тебе какое дело? Смотри в овраг не скатись, Ма-ко-то.

– Завали. О-о-х…

Критические моменты он будто чувствовал – однажды, когда они и правда чуть не врезались в фуру, Хайзаки поднял голову, бегло проводя языком сначала по головке, потом – по вспухшим, очень красным губам, и быстро потянул его за воротник, коротко шипя:

– Ты увлекся.

Ханамия открыл глаза и едва успел выкрутить руль, чтобы проехать мимо отчаянно сигналящего грузовика, из открытого окна которого доносились ругательства. Хайзаки полузадушено рассмеялся и сжал руками его бедра, чуть дергая на себя, устраиваясь удобнее, чтобы скользнуть губами от колена к паху в короткой, редкой ласке. Руль все равно упирался в основание его шеи всякий раз, как он вел головой вверх, но Шого не жаловался.

Потом у побережья им пришлось захватить Цугаву, который, по словам Имаёши, отлично обращался с сигнализацией – гораздо лучше их двоих. Дневные развлечения превратились в ночные, и Макото перестал различать эти бесконечные гостиницы, мотели, забегаловки, ночлежки – четыре картонные стены, музыкальный автомат на первом этаже, дрянное местное пиво, узкие койки, на которых удается уместиться вдвоем, только если Ханамия встает на колени, а Шого – за его спиной. 

Цугава пытается вывести их из себя, сыплет десятком ругательств и не слишком пристойных намеков в минуту, дергается, ухмыляется, язвит – но с сигнализацией и правда управляется отменно, а потом терпеть его не так уж сложно, если однажды просто разучиться слушать.

*

– Итак, – он подбрасывает на ладони какую-то яркую ягоду и ловит ее ртом, вытирая руки то ли о потертую скатерть, то ли прямо о джинсы, – у кого-нибудь есть идеи, как нам угнать машину с полицейской стоянки?

– Переоденем Ханамию в рядового, – Цугава смеется так, что нестерпимо хочется ему врезать, хочется так, что под кожей поселяется зуд и ноют костяшки пальцев, – представим его стажером, а потом…

– Ты лицо его видел? – Хайзаки только качает головой. 

– Ты свое лицо скоро не узнаешь, – Ханамия пинает его ногой под столом и откидывается на спинку стула, зевая и потягиваясь, – если не заткнешься. 

Пару мгновений Шого подозрительно смотрит на него а потом, задумавшись, привычно облизывает подушечку большого пальца:

– Значит, остается только вломиться туда ночью и увезти машину, тупо проломив заграждение.

– Вместе с бампером, – в тон ему скучающе отзывается Ханамия, прямо и жестко глядя прямо в глаза. Безмолвную игру Хайзаки принимает с ухмылкой и не отводит взгляда. Цугава смотрит сначала на одного, потом на второго, а потом устало роняет голову на скрещенные на столе руки.

– Вы не можете позже раздеть друг друга глазами? У нас дело есть.

Первый раз на памяти Макото Цугава говорит хоть что-то разумное.

Краткий спор о методах затягивается сначала на пару бутылок, потом – на половину ночи, пока, в конце концов, Ханамия не выходит на улицу, чтобы глотнуть прохладного ночного воздуха, чертовски свежего после прокуренного бара на первом этаже гостиницы, и позвонить Имаёши. Слышать его в четыре часа утра он, естественно, не рад, и потому разговор выходит почти приятным.

Когда он возвращается, Хайзаки уже пытается склеить какую-то блондинку у стойки (о страсти к высоким светловолосым девушкам, в идеале – спортсменкам, ему бы стоило поговорить то ли с исповедником, то ли с психотерапевтом, к счастью, Макото не один из них), а Томоки дремлет, немного детским жестом положив ладонь под щеку. Ханамия грубовато пихает его локтем в ребро, а потом приобнимает за плечи, улыбаясь так открыто и дружелюбно, как только может:

– Есть план, приятель, – медленно и почти ласково проговаривает он почти в самое ухо, едва не касаясь губами мочки, – возможно, тебя посадят, но раз уж на тебе висит меньше, чем на нас двоих…

Цугава бледнеет и пытается рассмеяться, только Ханамия совсем не шутит.

*

– Ненавижу вас обоих, – чуть не стонет он, пока Хайзаки, в десятый раз сверяясь с сайтом полицейского управления, старательно подделывает чью-то подпись на бесконечных документах, – мы закончим с этим – и я сваливаю, серьезно, просто сваливаю.

– Катись в ад, – Ханамия даже не открывает глаз. Шого вполголоса матерится. Цугава ноет о том, как сильно их обоих ненавидит, но форма ему идет. 

Беглый повтор деталей несложного плана – Имаёши умел быть изящным в стратегиях, было бы неплохо ему и в этот раз не провалиться, – Томоки слушает так, будто ему в лучшем случае зачитывают приговор, а потом тяжело вздыхает, оглядывая их обоих со злостью и недоумением одновременно.

Удивительно выразительное лицо – это в нем Ханамии даже нравится. А вот все, что отражается на этом лице – гораздо меньше.

– Уроды, – в очередной раз вздыхает он, нервно поправляя кобуру с пистолетом на бедре. Пистолет не настоящий, конечно. Если Цугаву поймают на угоне и подделке документов еще и с оружием – легче станет только городскому полицейскому управлению. Но, очевидно, пистолет его успокаивает.

– Сделай все правильно, – скучающе произносит Макото, закидывая ноги на спинку дивана и вытягиваясь всем телом, готовясь задремать, – и все мы однажды станем богатыми уродами.

За дверь Хайзаки его едва не выталкивает, и, кажется, Цугава успевает прошипеть пару ругательств в стену, но его уже никто не слышит. Ханамия открывает глаза, внимательно глядя на Шого, застывшего в дверях.

– Итак, – Хайзаки ухмыляется, опираясь спиной о дверной косяк и закидывая руки за голову, – через час мы либо свалим отсюда, либо сядем на три-четыре года каждый. Есть идеи, как скоротать время?

Ханамия зевает, молча потянувшись к ширинке, но на полпути останавливается, положив руку на живот. Взгляд из скучающего становится насмешливым, а потом смех клокочет в горле, и он все-таки хохочет, запрокинув голову, закрывая лицо руками. Шого усмехается, не сдвинувшись с места, и дожидается, пока Ханамия наконец сможет произнести сквозь приступ хохота:

– Я ведь так и не сказал ему, что машина под завязку набита наркотой.

– Немного жаль Цугаву, – очень серьезно отзывается Хайзаки, отрываясь от стены и делая пару шагов вперед, на ходу избавляясь от футболки, – но что мы можем сейчас сделать?

– В мире, где существуют мобильники? – Макото криво улыбается, наблюдая за ним из-под полуопущенных ресниц насмешливо и жадно. – Пожалуй, что ничего.


End file.
